Assassin of the Leaves
by FireFox09
Summary: This is a request from a friend of mine! Spoiler Alert for the ending of AC III so you've been warned! What if Naruto was also an Ancestor of Desmond? What if he created the Assassin's in Konoha? Rated T for language might become M for later!


_**Chapter 1: A New Mystery**_

It's been a few weeks since Desmond Miles stopped the solar flare from going off. He was told that by doing so it would kill him but luckily he managed to find another way to use the apple… At the cost of some Templar Lives that is.

But anyways since then he's been going on missions for the brotherhood killing important Templar Officials.

"Now remember Desmond we need you to go in and get out fast!" Shaun's voice said in his ear comm. "So no sipping tea with any guards!"

Desmond smiled at Shaun's sarcasm. "But that's my favorite pastime!" He joked back eliciting a groan from Shaun.

Now with the joking out of the way Desmond focused activating his Eagle Vision before he saw at least three guards that were talking with each other before he saw a route through the trees so he used Conner's skills to weave his way through.

Once he was through the trees he climbed like Ezio to the top but stopped as he clutched his head and groaned in pain.

"Desmond?" Shaun's voice came on in concern. "Are you all right?"

_A boy in an Assassin Hood with spiky blonde hair spoke up in Desmond's mind "I don't care who I have to fight! If he rips my arms out, I'll kick him to death! If he rips my legs off, I'll bite him to death! If he rips my head off, I'll stare him to death! And if he gouges out my eyes, I'll curse him from the grave! Even If I'm torn to shreds, I'm taking Sasuke back from Orochimaru!"_

Once the voice disappeared Desmond shook his head. "I just had a bleeding effect here."

"Oh that's not good." Shaun muttered. "Who did you see? Altair, Ezio or Conner?"

"Neither, it was a blonde boy talking about two people named Sasuke and Orochimaru." Desmond answered before he saw his target so he lunged with his hidden blade out killing him. "May you find the peace you're looking for in death." He muttered closing the man's eyes.

"Weird." Shaun muttered in annoyance.

"What?" Desmond was already escaping the compound he just made it past the wall as the alarm went off. "What happened?"

"I can't find any info on the names you mentioned and since it was a bleeding effect it had to be your ancestor." Now Desmond was sure that Shaun was smiling. "You know what that means?"

Desmond rolled his eyes with a sigh. "Another trip into the Animus I take it?"

"You hit the nail on the head so to speak!" Shaun answered. "Come back to base and I'll have Rebecca prepare the Animus!"

With a sigh Desmond moved through the trees without wasting any more time.

_**~Time Skip- Two Days Later~**_

Upon entering Desmond was greeted by Rebecca with a wave as she set up the Animus but he looked around. "Where's Dad?"

"He had to look into something." Shaun answered as he walked through the room with a pile of paper and a cup of tea. "Now are you going to just stand there looking like a duck or are you going to get inside the Animus!"

"Come on Shaun leave him alone!" Rebecca said as she finished plugging in the Animus. "Okay when you're in I'll bring up different ancestors until you see the one that appeared in your bleeding effect."

"… Does my Dad even know about this?"

"Of course not!" Shaun scoffed. "We're doing this to add to the History Archives! But he wouldn't go for it."

"Then let's do this!" Desmond said with a smile. He might be a good Assassin and on better terms with his Dad but he still had the urge to do things without him knowing.

"Okay Desmond you're being uploaded!"

As Desmond closed his eyes he felt light so he opened them to find himself in what looked like Archives. Looking around he saw images of Altair Ibn La-Ahad, Ezio Auditore da Firenze, Haythan Kenway and Conner (**I can never get his Indian Name right!**)

He looked before he saw the same face that he saw earlier. "I found him!"

"Okay just go in and you'll be uploaded into his memory!" Rebecca told him.

"_And while you're at it why not a cheeseburger for later?_" Shaun suggested.

"_Carnivore._" Rebecca muttered in annoyance.

"_Oh yeah? Do you know that some plants lure insects with a scent to eat them? That sounds like a carnivore to me!_" Shaun rebuked.

"_You know too much for your own good!_" Rebecca told him.

"_That's what my priest said!_"

Chuckling from the friendly banter between those two Desmond entered the memory.

_**Date: January 14, 1960  
**_ _**Place: Konohagakure no Sato (Village Hidden in the Leaves)**_

It showed a blonde boy that looked no older than eight running through a village with people chasing him. "There's the demon!"

"Get him!"

"Finish what the Fourth started!"

The kid had tears in his eyes as he ran. '_Why do they hate me?_' He thought in fear. '_Why am I a demon to them?_'

As he ran the kid had a thought of inspiration so he ran towards the Hokage Monument thinking that the villagers wouldn't chase him up that high but he was wrong.

In no time he was cornered by the villagers as they came near him with weapons. "You shall die today demon spawn!"

"But I'm not a demon!" The boy cried out as he took a fearful step back.

"**LIES!**" Another villager shouted and they approached the boy before he lost his footing and fell down the monument.

But as he fell he clung to the Fourth Hokage's nose before he saw an opening in the nose so he crawled through it hoping to be safe from the villagers.

"I don't see the Demon Brat!" He heard them cry out.

"We did it!" Another one shouted. "We finished what the Fourth Hokage Started!"

The boy sighed in relief at them thinking that he was dead so he crawled through the nose before he came upon an opening to see that it led to a cavern with weird symbols on the walls so he touched it only for his eyes to sting in pain as a light flashed.

When he opened them he could see everything was blue and the wall looked different so he pushed on it to come to a clearing. "What is this place?" The boy asked himself as he walked through it before he found a book.

Upon opening it he could see plans for different type of techniques and weapons as well as a Journal.

Naruto's eyes widened. '_This is the Fourth Hokage's Journal!_' He read through it to find out that the Fourth Hokage was something called an Assassin and he was planning on starting a Guild in this village after learning everything that he needed to learn.

He read through everything until he came upon a single entry. 'Great news! Kushina and I are having a son… My mentor Jiraya named him. His name shall be Naruto.'

The boy gasped and dropped the book. "That's my name." He muttered. "I'm the Fourth's son?! **WHY DIDN'T ANYONE TELL ME?!**"

After his fit of anger Naruto realized that a letter dropped out of the book.

'_To Naruto Uzumaki._'

Since it was addressed to him Naruto opened it.

'_Dear Son,_

_ I'm sorry if the villagers hate you right now but there was no other way. I hope that you can find it I your heart to forgive me._

_ If you're reading this and not understanding what the heck I'm saying then it's this._

_ I never killed the Nine-Tailed Fox! I had to seal him inside a newborn baby… Naruto that baby was you-!_'

Naruto dropped the letter in shock. "The demon that nearly destroyed our village is in me?" He muttered falling to his knees. "People hate me for something that was out of my control?"

Shaking his head Naruto picked up the letter to read again.

'_- I'm sorry but I couldn't ask anyone else to give up their child and because of that people see you as the Fox rather than as the jailor. But from my perspective you are a hero! I could have never been more proud of you!_

_ But back to matters at hand if you're reading this letter then that means that you found my Assassin Retreat that no one, not even Kushina knows about because I didn't have the heart to tell her._

_ As an Assassin I killed people to keep freedom alive. There are enemies all over the world to the Assassin Order but the most common ones are the Templars! Templars and Assassins have been waging war with one another for nearly a thousand years now._

_ Templars seek to control the world by stripping it of the free world while the Assassin's seek to preserve that free will even if mankind destroys themselves!_

_ I had hoped to start the creed here but I fear that I can't with the Nine-Tailed Fox drawing near so even though I have already asked too much of you I hope that you will start the Assassin Order. In the chest is a pair of Assassin Robes that you will wear if you accept this._

_ But remember you can't just throw the robes on and call yourself an Assassin (Even if Ezio did!)_

_ The scroll near the book will show you a Jutsu that will be good for you to learn it is called the Kage Bushin No Jutsu (Shadow Clone Jutsu)._

_ Upon learning that, which could take a while, use it to train in the Assassin Arts but take heed of your enemies._

_ Also you are the last of your clan-._'

"**I HAVE A CLAN?!**" Naruto shouted in shock before shaking his head. "Just finish the letter first." He muttered.

'_- It is called the Uzumaki Clan but you have a Kekkei Genkai that comes from my side called Eagle Vision! It allows you to see through deception and to see puzzle pieces so to speak of mysteries for example if someone is missing you could use it to track them and it distinguishes from friend to foe to objective._

_ Use it wisely!_

_ Okay the Nine-Tailed Fox is nearby so I can't keep writing this letter but I love you and remember these words._

_ Nothing is true, everything is permitted!_

_ You'll find out the meaning of these words in time but- Crap… The Namikaze Mansion was just destroyed so I better get out there._

_ Safety and Peace._

_ Love your father,_

_ Minato Namikaze_'

Naruto put the letter down before wiping the tears away. "So I have a demon sealed inside of me, my father was an Assassin involved in a very old war and I have a Kekkei Genkai… **COOL!**"

With that being said Naruto ran to the scroll and opened it to see the Kage Bushin Technique.

"Time to get started!" He cracked his knuckles.

Then everything disappeared as Desmond found himself outside the Animus. "What the hell?" Was all that he had to say.

"That's the understatement of the year." Shaun muttered. "Rebecca was the year right on the Animus? Because I don't recall ever hearing of a Hidden Village like that or something about Demons!"

"Baby is telling us what it knows." Rebecca stated as she typed in the computer next to it. "The year is right but don't forget the place was called a Hidden Village so it's not like it was in the Text Books!"

"So you think it could still be around?" Desmond asked with a thoughtful expression.

"Who knows but I already hate that place." Rebecca muttered. "Look what they did to a little kid!"

"You can't deny that he's a weird little fellow." Shaun intervened looking up. "I mean who in their right mind would find having a demon inside of him 'cool'?" He asked in disbelief. "And then there's the fact that he didn't seem angry about his own father sealing it in him?"

"I'm going back in to find out more about this kid." Desmond said nodding. "If the year is right then he could still be alive and we could find this village."

"Another damned mystery." Shaun muttered under his breath. "But first before we put you in another coma by overusing the Animus how about something to eat?" He pointed to the bag that held the burgers.

Desmond was about to argue when his stomach growled again. "Okay maybe one burger." He said scratching the back of his head in embarrassment.

**To Be Continued…**

** So what do you think of this? I finished playing AC III and I hated the ending with Desmond dying so I made one with if he didn't die and I figured since I already have two Naruto storied what's not one more to the list?**

** So please review and I'll get back to you later!**


End file.
